Sweet Dreams 1
by Chibi Isis-Chan
Summary: SD1


Sweet Dreams  
  
Anmerkung: Zuerst einmal... ich weis, das Malik NICHT im alten Ägypten existiert hat. Diese Story hier hat im Prinzip auch nicht viel mit Yu-Gi-Oh gemeinsam. Es kommt kein Yugi vor, kein Jonouchi, kein Honda und keine Anzu! Es ist eigentlich mehr eine ägyptisch angehauchte Fantasy-Story, in der ich mir Malik und Dorobo Bakura (der in dieser Geschichte Seneb heisst) als Vorlage genommen habe. Also das Verhältnis zwischen einem Grabräuber und einem Grabwächter. Allerdings rolle ich hier die Grabräuber-Geschichte nochmals auf und definiere sie neu. Also nixe Yami Malik!  
  
Dann fange ich mal an....^-^  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Malik hilft im Palast bei der Vorbereitung zum Sed-Fest. Er hat ja im Moment doch nichts anderes zu tun... Er befindet sich noch in Ausbildung und darf sich noch nicht den heiligen Grabkammern nähern. Und wenn es dann soweit ist, wird er für immer dort bleiben müssen. Jene, die mit der Vorbereitung und der Bewachung der Toten zu schaffen haben, werden sowieso gemieden... und jene, die die Toten mumifizieren, werden sogar vertrieben, nachdem sie Ihr Werk beendet haben. Da geht es Ihm ja noch richtig gut...  
  
Er seufzt resigniert und setzt sich hin. Er hat die letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan... Es gibt so vieles, worüber er sich Gedanken macht. ... muss das alles überhaupt sein? Wozu sollte er denn das Grab eines Toten bewachen? Bleibt ein Teil des Toten wirklich zurück? Gibt es das Ka und das Ba wirklich?  
  
Sein Vater sagte Malik, das er sich zu viele Fragen stellt... das er darum noch nicht reif ist, Grabwächter zu werden...  
  
In Gedanken versunken nimmt Malik kaum das Rufen der Palastwache war.  
  
"Es ist ein Eindringling im Palast! Zu den Waffen! Beschützt den Pharao!" Malik horcht nun auf. Ein Palast-Wächter wirft Ihm einen Speer hin und eilt dann weiter. Malik rappelt sich auf und blickt unschlüssig auf den Speer. War das nicht etwas übertrieben für nur einen Eindringling? Er muss wohl etwas falsch verstanden haben.... Er nimmt den Speer und blickt sich um. Die Diener haben sich schon alle versteckt. Die Palast-Wachen stehen alle Kampfbereit da. Aber... wo sind die Eindringlinge?  
  
Im selben Moment ist von einem anderen Raum das Schreien von Wachen zu hören.  
  
Malik geht in Stellung. Doch dann verstummt der Lärm wieder.... Einer der Wachen ruft Malik zu:  
  
"Junge, steh nicht untätig rum! Geh draussen nachsehen!!"  
  
Malik zögert kurz, dann geht er raus. Draussen herrscht ein reges durcheinander. Auch Amenemhêt, sein Lehrmeister, ist nun herbeigeeilt. Und dieser verlässt seine Gruft äusserst selten.... Was mögen das nur für Eindringlinge sein? Und wo sind sie??  
  
Da vernimmt er die Stimme des Hauptmannes;  
  
"Dort ist er!! Hinterher!!"  
  
Dort?  
  
Malik will sich umdrehen, da schlägt Ihn Jemand von hinten nieder. Er verliert je das Bewusstsein....  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Zwei Stunden später kommt er wieder zu sich. Er liegt in einem Strohbett. Es scheint schon alles vorbei zu sein.... Der Eindringling ist mit dem Gold des Pharaos entkommen. Das erfährt er von Amenemhêt...  
  
Dieser ist äusserst ungehalten über diese Umstände...  
  
"Du hättest Ihn aufhalten sollen... woran nur hast du wieder gedacht?"  
  
Malik blickt grimmig drein. Er wusste ja nichtmal, wer der Feind war... wie hätte er Ihn aufhalten sollen?  
  
"Ich habe getan, was in meiner Macht steht. Aber ich konnte Ihn nicht sehen und..." Amenemhêt unterbricht Malik noch im Satz.  
  
"Nicht gesehen? Du siehst in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel nicht. Du denkst lieber..." Der alte Priester wendet sich ab und blickt starr an die Wand. "Komm zu mir, sobald es dir besser geht. Ich habe Arbeit für dich."  
  
Dann schreitet er hinaus. Malik blickt Ihm lange nach.  
  
Er weis nicht recht, ob er wütend oder enttäuscht ist... zumindest grollt es in Ihm. Er blickt an die Decke, nicht imstande, klar zu denken... Es herrscht ein wirrwahr in seinem Kopf. Viele Fragen, Unmengen von Wörtern... er würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn er sich nicht beschäftigt...  
  
Er steht auf und reibt sich am Kopf. Es war ein heftiger Schlag... der Dieb würde das irgendwann noch zurück bekommen...  
  
Dann geht er hinaus. Vielleicht lenkt Ihn ja Amenemhêt's Auftrag ein bisschen ab.... Möglicherweise gibt es wieder etwas aufzuräumen. Amenemhêt ist immer dermassen beschäftigt, das seine Kammer das unordentlichste Zimmer Ägyptens sein müsste...  
  
Als Malik die Kammer erreicht und eintritt, sitzt Amenemhêt bereits wieder am Tisch und schreibt etwas. "Geht es dir schon besser?"  
  
Malik nickt nur kurz, so dass Amenemhêt nochmals fragt.  
  
"Ja, es geht wieder..."  
  
Darauf steht Amenemhêt auf und scheint nach etwasem zu suchen, unterlässt es dann aber resigniert seufzend. "Ich will, das du das Gold zurückholst."  
  
Malik weitet ungläubig die Augen.  
  
"Aber Meister..."  
  
Amenemhêt fällt Ihm mit strengem Unterton ins Wort. "Deinetwegen entkam der Dieb. Also bring das in Ordnung. Und jetzt geh!"  
  
Malik will etwas erwidern, weis aber, dass es keinen Sinn hat. An Amenemhêt's Entscheid lässt sich nichts ändern...  
  
Malik verlässt die Kammer und bleibt draussen etwas ratlos stehen. Es war nicht seine Schuld... Und wo sollte er diesen Dieb suchen? Was denkt Amenemhêt sich eigentlich?  
  
Vielleicht weis einer der Wachen bescheid. Oder einer der Händler. Mit untätig rumstehen wird er Niemanden finden.....  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Nein, ich weis nicht, wo er sich versteckt...."  
  
"Auch wenn ich's wüsste, würde ich es nicht sagen... ich bin nicht  
Lebensmüde!"  
  
"Was? Welchen Dieb?"  
  
Malik hat nichts erfahren. anscheinend will keiner etwas über den  
verbleib des Diebes wissen. Er setzt sich auf einen Stein und denkt nach.  
  
Er weis ja auch gar nicht, wie der Dieb aussieht...  
  
To be continued....... 


End file.
